The Lying Smile
by TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest
Summary: "He… He accepts me! Unlike you lot… I love him… and now, he's mine forever." Warning inside. 8027.


**Disclaimer: The story plot is mine, other than that, not.**

**Warnings: gore, extreme-ooc, cheesy plot, potty mouth, etc**

* * *

_Why…? Why… can't anyone accept me? Why can't …anyone see me as a friend?_

* * *

It had been a little bit over a week, since the brunet he cherish so much as a friend disappeared, leaving not even a hair to be found. Of course, as all other idiotic residents of the school thought lowly of him, they didn't bother to think too much of it. Some were even pumping in joy, cheering so happily when they were supposed to be sad and mourning.

He sighed. He'd lost count how many times had he done that in the last hour alone. He was so tempted to actually pull out his cigarette and took a drag, but for now, no. Not in the middle of homeroom.

Smoking had only been his salvation since his last "salvation" disappeared, and he had been more addicted to it recently, but he at least knew that his little brunet friend wouldn't be too happy if he knew he was smoking again.

His emerald green eyes swept across the room and landed on the idioticly, idiot, baseball idiot. His eyes were dark, lacking its usual cheerful demeanor, and there was occasional twitching on his lips which was probably because he wanted to try to pull off his fake smile. He was obviously breaking down, much like him. His face was a bit paler than usual and his eyes looked like it lacked focus, as if he was somewhere else.

He and that baseball idiot had been the only ones who actually saw the glittering diamond hiding in the shy brunet. An angle in a granny clothing (it was meant as a praise, he knew. It was weird); a rare amethyst between so many useless scrap metals.

Although it would have been better if the latter was never in the formula, he would begrudgingly admit that Tsuna was more cheerful with the idiot around; sputtering nonsense he apparently called a joke. He and Yamamoto were called 'Tsuna's guardians' as they always protected the brunet when those imbeciles dared to bully him. The idiot was far too lenient about it though. If it's him, he'll shove dynamites up their ass before they could even say the first syllable of the insult they intended to say toward the brunet. But of course, he never really did that. (A disappointed Tsuna is like leaving an injured puppy kicked outside in a storm; he couldn't bear the guilt that came after it.)

They would usually go to school together, eat lunch together and also went home together. Too often than not, they spent their time in detention after school; the idiot and Tsuna because of grade and their attention problem while he with his anger problem.

It had been the best moments in his life.

That was, until a week ago, when the brunet's mother suddenly came to school with puffy, red eyes reporting that her son disappeared.

His world had shattered the moment he heard that. He knew when a statement was a lie and when not, Tsuna's mother is not the type to lie anyway (she's way too nice to even think of it). The baseball idiot was also shocked. He didn't even seem to breathe the moment he heard the truth. But he did his best holding back his tears and tried to calm the mother down.

Yamamoto had tried to ask him to school or go back together like usual, but he always brushed him off. There's no reason to be with him when Tsuna is not around. He was what kept them together. Without him, he and Yamamoto is as much a stranger to each other.

Not long after that, the raven haired teen gave up on trying asking him and left him alone. Maybe that was for the best.

His eyes were back on the cloudless sky of Monday afternoon. The teacher's gibberish was never registered in his brain as he kept thinking about the brunet. He had spent his free time looking around for him, but as of now, it was fruitless. No one had seen him the day he disappeared, and he really regret going to that UMA convention in the neighboring town that day. Even the cops hadn't found a thing until now. (Tch, useless dogs.)

It wasn't a long wait until the bell for lunch finally ran throughout the school, signaling a short freedom for the students. He immediately stood up from his seat and went to the rooftop, where he usually ate lunch with Tsuna. He wanted to smoke… guilt and regret was eating him up.

Along the way, he picked up some rumor that Yamamoto had been skipping his baseball practice more often recently. A scowl etched itself on his face. That idiot. (He will forever deny that a tiny twinge of worry stung just now.)

He spent the day smoking on the rooftop. Hibari seemed to be away, since if he was there, he wouldn't be able to smoke even a stick. He skipped the rest of his class, growing careless of it. He was more interested to think of places where the brunet might have gone to, and without realizing, the sun was nearing the horizon.

The silveret cursed vividly at his lack of awareness nowadays, and went to his classroom to retrieve his bag.

* * *

_You…You want to be my friend? _

* * *

The walk home was fast, and nothing was out of the ordinary.

Like any other night, he wore a casual shirt and jacket with black slacks and went out of his apartment. He was going to look for Tsuna.

He already had some places in mind. For example, the cake store near the train station, the small lake in the outskirt of the city, in the hotel near the mountain, the onsen, or basically everywhere he hadn't checked yet.

As he walked, wondering in mind, he saw movement behind the shadow. It was already dark, there were only a handful of people wandering around which mostly consisted of drunkard. Ignoring the dangerousness of his act and with curiosity and excitement at the possibility of it being a UMA, the silveret followed after it stealthily. Or tried to; since after a few turns, he lost track of it. The shadow was damn fast on its feet, and he was getting tired, panting endlessly. Must be because he smoked this morning.

But he, Gokudera Hayato, was not one to give up on UMA. He will discover everything and show it to the world that UMA does exist.

With new found vigor, he left the crossroad where he lost track of the shadow and continued to look for the brunet, not aware of the sharp gaze aimed at him from behind the bushes.

* * *

_Thank you… I wouldn't have known what to do without you._

* * *

The next day was more or less the same with the day before, nothing special to note.

He boredly stared at the sky once again, something he'd been doing a lot recently. Now he understood why his friend preferred to stare at the sky than listening to the teacher's mumbling. Though, that became a problem for the brunet later as he couldn't answer anything on his work sheet. He could do his exams without breaking a sweat even if he zoned out, heck, he'll be fine even if he decided to skip the whole term.

Time seemed to pass much faster in his thought than the real world, because when he finally looked away from the sky, the classroom was empty, all the students eating their lunch somewhere else. Just then he caught sight of an idiot approaching him.

"Yo, Gokudera! It's been a while since we hang out with each other." He grinned mirthlessly. "You wanna eat together. I brought some Tuna bellies!"

The silveret snorted. "Shut up, stupid. Stop being so fake and scram. Don't bother me. I don't have any reason to be with you without Tsuna around."

The raven-haired male's smile dropped, leaving an expressionless look on the baseball star. That blank stare doesn't suit him, thought the smoker. "I'm sorry. I just… don't want us to keep on drowning in misery. I know that you refused to go home with me because you were looking around for Tsuna." A pained look and something entered Yamamoto's eyes. "You're the one pushing yourself, Gokudera."

"Oh, shut the hell up. I do as I wish." The green-eyed male stood from his seat, leaving the baseball captain standing alone in the room.

* * *

_Why? Why are you suddenly pushing me away? Did I do something wrong? Tell me!_

* * *

Gokudera once again went out for his night hunt, but this time, he got two targets to catch; his friend and a UMA. He even went as far as to bring a net with him and wore an expedition hat.

Taking the same route as yesterday, he walked down the pavement, looking around sharply for movement. As he traced his memory for direction, he found himself in the crossroad he was at yesterday.

He wanted to look around, when his hunter instinct suddenly told him to hide behind the bush and wait, and he did just that. It wasn't long before he saw the same swift, movement behind the shadow just like yesterday.

Today, I'll catch you for sure, thought the green-eyed male.

He had learned from past experience and didn't smoke the whole day. It was a bit excruciating, really, but it was a good compensation. Now he could follow the shadow without problem.

He didn't know where the shadow was headed and just kept following him. When it finally stopped, it disappeared through a door. They were at an abandoned warehouse near the forest. He hadn't known there was an abandoned warehouse here, but that was not the main problem as of now.

He wanted to follow the shadow, but he heard the door locking after the shadow entered. It must have locked it.

Gokudera thought of a lot of way to enter the warehouse, there were so many of it that it would have been the same amount as the paperwork a CEO faced every day. Unfortunately, not even one of it could let him enter without the shadow knowing.

Amidst of the silveret inner conflict, the door was opened once again and the shadow left, leaving the door wide open. It seemed to be in a hurry that it forgot to lock the door back.

He took that as a chance to see what was inside, surely, there was something precious inside. Perhaps UMA's eggs? Well, he didn't know if UMA give birth or lay eggs, but either way, it must be important. It could also be aliens' hideout where they prepared to take over their world. He almost gasped at that. He must save the world!

He soundlessly jumped over the bush and to the door, hiding behind a barrel as soon as he was inside. It was… dark, as expected. He didn't see anything glowing or tentacles flying about to check the entrance. Hmm… are they taking a break or something? He peeked a little bit when a rancid smell suddenly attacked his nostril. The fuck is this smell from? He thought as he covered his nose, trying to block the smell coming into his nose and probably poison him.

He peeked again and finally saw two small lights on the end of the corridor. Two lit candle stood over an altar, the fire swaying curiously side to side, he caught sight of something. Finally out of his UMA-lala-land, he approached the table. The smell was getting much worse the closer he got to the altar. There was a chest, quite large by size and a journal book.

Taking initiative, he opened the book.

_June 13_

_So fake. _

_Everything is so fake. _

_Those people getting near me just because of my look and popularity. _

**_Curse you all to hell!_**

* * *

_July 14_

_I'm tired._

_These damn assholes were getting all hyped up just because they befriend me._

_You are not my friend._

_I hate you people._

* * *

_July 15_

_I feel like I want to pick that scalpel and stab you with it until those eyes become soup-like._

_That would be yummy, don't you think?_

_…__I'm lonely_

* * *

_July 16_

_He… accepts me. Someone accepts me. Sincerely._

_I… I'm his friend._

_He accepts me. __**He accepts me**__. He accepts me__**.**__** He accepts m**__**e.**__ He__ accepts m__**e. **__**H**__e accepts me__. He ac__**cepts me. **__**He**__ accepts me__. He accepts me. He accepts me. __**He accepts me.**__ He accepts me. He __accepts me.__ He accepts me. __**He accepts me**__. He accepts me. __He accepts me__. He accepts me. __**He accep**__**ts me.**_

* * *

_July 17_

_I'm so happy_

_Everything is brighter now._

_I'm so happy. I think… I think I love you._

* * *

_July 18_

_I don't like that bastard. So cocky, always screaming his head off. _

_He is giving him a headache._

_I will have to kill that bastard later._

* * *

_July 19_

_I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him_

_But for now, I'll try making my friend happy._

* * *

The note went on and on, Gokudera found himself flipping the pages until he was close to the end, which was dated quite recently.

_August 8_

_Why? What's wrong? We've been spending lesser time together._

_I miss you._

* * *

_August 11_

_Haha, now that's good._

_I can see you every day now. You'll be here, with me. __**Forever.**_

* * *

_**August 20**_

_**I.W.I.L.L.K.I.L.L.Y.O.U**_

_**G.O.K.U.D.E.R.A.H.A.Y.A.T.O**_

* * *

Gokudera threw the journal, a loud gasp escaping him as his face paled to a sheet. The book landed on the dusty floor, pages randomly flipped over. Those words were written so hatefully that some part of the paper was torn.

Th-that last entry was dated just yesterday. His green-eyes widened.

What the fu–

"So you're here?" A familiar voice said.

He whipped his head and saw the silhouette of the shadow he followed. It walked closer and closer until he could finally see…

…the smiling face of Yamamoto.

Gokudera, for once, was scared shitless of that smile. The candle's glow was giving an eerie light to his smiling face. He scrambled backward, trying to stand on his feet to fucking run for his life. As he did though, he accidentally knocked the chest and it fell.

He looked back to see and he was most certainly shocked to see the one he'd been searching the past nine days, Tsuna's head rolled out of the chest, eyes blank and expression stiff. Not only his head, his hands, feet and even his internal organs fell from the chest. It smelt so bad.

Yamamoto smiled and dropped the gallon he was holding – formalin, the silveret noted from the smell. The raven-haired teen went over and put Tsuna's mutilated body back to the chest neatly before pouring the formalin.

"The fuck, Yamamoto?!" The teen cursed, "What the hell is the meaning of that?!" He pointed to Tsuna's parts inside the chest currently filled with formalin as to preserve the body.

Yamamoto kept silent. "I had never had friends that truly looked into me, not just my outer appearance or my ability. But Tsuna is different… he accepted me so sincerely. He's always so beautiful…" He caressed the brunet's cheek affectionately.

The teen suddenly giggled eerily, Gokudera got goosebumps all over his body. "But suddenly someone just popped in our friendship and ruined everything every single day. It annoyed me. But I hold it back."

"Everything was just fine, but lately, I feel like Tsuna is avoiding me. I can't have that. Maybe it was because he was getting uncomfortable with my affection." His voice then turned hysteric, "He… He accepts me! Unlike you lot… I love him… and now, he's mine forever" Yamamoto took a scissor from behind the altar, the smile back on place. "Now that you found out, I will have to kill you. Just like you said, I have no reason to be with you without Tsuna around~"

_"Good night, Gokudera."_

* * *

The next day, a body was found in the dumpster. The investigator as of now couldn't identify the body as it was in a very bad shape; eyes gouged out, tongue cut, head was half-way destroyed and his body were full of cuts. His feet and hands were found skinned in the dumpster next to it. It was so gory that no one dared to speak of the matter.

The news of the gory murder was released in the news paper. In the picture, a raven haired teen was smiling in the background as people surrounded the body.

* * *

That... was not my style. But anyway thanks for reading.

Review please!


End file.
